Parental control software is typically used to monitor and control the content that a specific user may access. For example, a parent may want to prevent their child from watching adult-rated movies and may set up parental control policies to prevent access to these movies. Traditionally, parental control software may be installed on a device and control the content that is accessed on that particular device. For example, the software may restrict the types of content a child may access on the device using predefined content categories, such as movie ratings.
However, in some cases, it may not be possible to enforce parental controls on particular devices. For example, parental control software may not be able to control streaming devices that can stream content from a separate server. Furthermore, some content may not have clear, predetermined categories than can be controlled using overarching rules. In this case, traditional parental control software may have difficulty determining whether unknown or unrated content should be allowed and may block safe content or allow prohibited content. Therefore, a better method of identifying potentially restricted content is needed for parental control software to accurately prevent access to such content on all devices. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for enforcing access-control policies.